Story:DragonSoul
DragonSoul Note: Users that join can contribute to this page. Note2: For more information on the world in general, please see this page. Thank you. Note3: For more information on the Drakenaer race in depth, please see this page. Thank you. Description: A collabrative fanfic. Story: A group of Drakenaer warriors, angry about their lot in life for various reasons, go out in search of remnants of their lost culture, hoping to reunite all Drakenear and reclaim their lands. To do this, they are tasked to find the legendary trio, who have the ability to summon the most powerful Drakenaer known as the Guardians of Nature. However, the Humes within the Empire hailing from the kingdom of Ithil seek to stand in their way out of fear more than anything else. The World The world is mainly primative yet medival. Yet this is where many Drakenaer reside. It's basically like the Spyro series except the dragons can walk and wield weapons. Races & Tribes Aside from humans, the world is populated by Drakenaer. All Drakenaer have a few features in common: most of their skin is somewhat leathery, similar in feel to the membranes of their wings. These wings can very in size but generally are equal in span to 1.5x their height (aside from Winglord tribe). Many also have scale covered tails that extend from the base of the back. More scales often cover their upper chest, shoulders and back, fore-arms, shins, and around their hair line. Physically, they are usually stronger than Humans. However, they were conquered due to a lack of organization. List of Drakenaer Tribes *'Noir': Characterized by blackish scales, noir drakenears are one of the more prevalent tribes within the species. They are highly balanced, with few truly memorable traits. *'Crimson': Marked by bright red scales, these drakenear comprise one of the more signature tribes. They tend to be volatile as a culture, originally living in a war driven meritocracy. *'Ornamented': This group is easily identified by their bright and ornate scale patterns on their chests. The males of this tribe can often be seen with their torso's exposed, showing off their ornate forms. *'Crested': The crested tribe is marked by a collection of loose skin flaps. These can be flared out to cause them to look larger, an ability used to ward off predators or scare other scavengers away from carrion. *'Pigmy': A diminutive tribe that resides in subterranean tunnels carved into the landscape. They usually sustain themselves on vegetables although have been known to scavenge meat. The often have excess hair to protect their skin, particularly hands and feet from rocks. *'Starlit': By comparison to other tribes, these drakenear have highly polished, multicolored scales. While the reason for this is not known, they are often described as resembling the night sky. It is possible that they are descendant of Winglords. *'Winglords': Another of those signature tribes, they are often said to be the former aristocracy. They are marked by glossy black scales and incredibly oversized wings. At one time, they lived in highlands and steep crags. They are one of the few races that can truly fly: they even have a forked tail with a leathery sheet between the tips for steering in the air. *'Camouflaged': One of the more predatory tribes, camouflaged drakenear have the ability to change the color patterns of their scales when they shed. These color patterns are mostly rigid and based on seasons of their environment. It is interesting to note that they seem to have some conscious control over this color change as some have been know not keep a particular pattern, even in seasons not normally associated with it. *'Nocturne': Another more predatory tribe, nocturne drakenear prefer to hunt at night. They tend to have pale skin and dark scales, have exceptional sight and hearing and physical traits that bolster their ability to reach prey undetected. Currently, they are met with fear and scorn by those not of the tribe. It is not known how far back this trend goes. Outcaste Very rarely, a Drakenaer will be born without the ability to grow wings. This is seen as a disgrace, and the Drakenaer in particular is outcasted by their tribe and accepted into this one. Outcast Drakenaer resemble Humans the most out of all the tribes, as they don't have their wings and their tails - if they have them - are easier to hide. This makes them particularly useful. . . . Abilities The abilities in Dragon Soul are unique to each character. Chapters Prologue: The History of the Dragon Men Chapter 1: Princess of the Night Chapter 2: Heart of the Kingdom Chapter 3: Return of the Conquerors Chapter 4: Miles and Tribulations Characters These are the people of DragonSoul. Each writer can only have a minimum of two PCs (as long as they are connected) and about three or four NPCs.